Out of Time
by Artemis1292
Summary: The Doctor has to leave one of his companions behind, but where does she choose to go? 7th century Korea, the Kingdom of Silla to be exact. After a head injury which leaves her with no memory, how will she survive? crossover with Queen SeonDeok
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hey all. Sorry, it's been forever since I've done anything! AP exams and college applications and visits take a lot of time. Luckily there's less than 2 weeks till summer break, so I should have more time. Anyway, this is a crossover between Doctor Who and Queen Seon Deok. There's only a little bit of the Doctor throughout the story, but I wanted to write a QSD fic, as there are sadly very few, and this was the best transition for the character. Anyway, I don't know any Korean, but the name is a combination of Gi (brave) and Hyun (clever). This was the best unisex sounding name my friends and I could come up with, so if anyone has a better selection, please let me know! Well, sorry for the extremely long note, and please continue to the story!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing concerning Queen Seon Deok or Doctor Who.

* * *

"But I don't wanna!" She was whining, and she knew it. She would have been ashamed, save for the fact that it seemed to be working.

"Jo, I told you, you can't stay with me for forever, it's dangerous, and as much as I'd love to have you with me, I have to do this one alone." Though the Doctor's voice was firm his eyes were wavering with indecision.

"Please! There's no one waiting for me at home, besides, how can expect me to go back to my boring old life, waiting on people for the rest of my time, after everything I've seen and done? It would kill me Doctor!"

The Doctor sighed. It was the same every time. They got addicted to time and space travel, and he got too attached. Jo was different though, unlike the others she didn't have a family or boyfriend waiting for her. She just had herself.

"Jo, please, just let me take you home."

"No!" She growled and stamped her feet stubbornly while crossing her arms across her chest.

He sighed and ran a thin hand through his mussed hair, trying to think of a way to convince her. For a fifteen year old she was certain acting like a child.

"What if I said I would let you go anywhere you wanted, anywhere, any time?" He asked wearily, knowing that it could be a mistake but tired of arguing with her.

Her visage instantly brightened, and he had to refrain from hitting himself in the face. Definitely a mistake.

"Really? Anywhere?" She jumped away from the console, which she had been leaning against and began jumping up and down, a silly grin on her face. She ran to a corner of the room where she generally stashed some of her things.

"What about one of these?" She asked, holding up a stack of books for him to see.

"Jo, you know that those stories would be in other dimensions, which means we can't get to them."

She pouted, but then smiled again and ran down one of the hallways of the TARDIS to where her room was located. When she returned she was holding a box set of DVDs in her hands, the gold title reading: _The Great Queen SEONDEOK. _ "This one is based on a real person."

The Doctor took the box from her and examined it. "Ah yes, Seondeok, first queen of Silla, reigned in the early 7th century, very intelligent woman. Fine, but there are a few conditions."

"Anything!" She exclaimed with a happy whoop.

"First, you'll need to keep this with you at all times," he said, placing a small piece of what looked like coral held on a simple chain in her hands. "It's a bit of the TARDIS, should keep enough of connection to allow the translation to work, and knowing your ability with languages, you're going to need it if you want to live in ancient Korea."

He turned away from her stuck out tongue and moved around the console, flipping switches and punching buttons every so often.

"I'll also need to put a sort of block on your mind. You won't be able to give away the future events, and eventually you'll probably forget what happens, perhaps even who you used to be."

"Is that all?" She asked as the echo of the TARDIS's engine surrounded the large space.

"Pretty much." He shrugged. "I'll try to check in with you from time to time, and I'll return for you when the danger's over."

"What if I don't want to leave?"

He just smiled.

* * *

"Future Korea." The Doctor said with a jubilant smile as he flung open the doors to the TARDIS. "Year, oh, I'd say sometime in the early 600s, the Kingdom of Silla, and we're located somewhere near Manno Fortress."

He turned around to see his companion walking out of the blue police box dressed in plain peasant's clothing, her thankfully dark brown hair tied up in a top-knot with a dark band around her head. He had tried to convince her to let him change her blue eyes, but she had refused, being somewhat found of the color.

"Don't forget, you should masquerade as a boy for as long as possible." He instructed as he straightened the front of her top. "Confucianism hasn't arrived here yet, but you'll be safer and will have more opportunity that way. Now! All we need is a name!" He surveyed her shrewdly and then began pacing about, muttering names and discarding them as he went. "Hyun-Gi!" He exclaimed suddenly.

"Pardon?"

"Your new name, it'll be Hyun-Gi. It's a fairly unisex name so you won't have to change it should you be, er, discovered."

"All right then, Hyun-Gi it is. Are you going to leave now?" She asked, looking suddenly sad.

"Not yet, how about we walk for a bit?"

She nodded and the two set off down the dirt road, enjoying the peace of the Silla countryside.

They walked for a long time, so long that Jo was just about to ask where they were headed, when suddenly a shrill scream split the air.

"Oh shoot! Let's go!" Jo said as she broke into a sprint in the direction the sound had come from.

The Doctor merely watched her rush around corner and then turned around. She would have to find her own way in the world.

* * *

Princess Cheonmyeong sat near her mother and father, enjoying a brief respite from the confines of her carriage as some of the servants refilled the water containers. They were on their way back to Seorabeol from Manno Fortress, where she had finally been reacquainted with her parents after her long and fruitless search for Munno, the Gukseon. Though she had not found him, she was content with her father's acceptance of Kim Yushin and his Hwarang trainees, and of Yushin's acceptance of the strange boy, Deokman. The boy was rude and a bit odd, yet she found his ideas and thoughts refreshing, as well as the fact that he didn't know about her being the princess, and thus treated her as he would anyone else.

Just as she was about to pick up a small cup of hot tea a scream rent the air, startling her mother and making the guards and Hwarang jump to attention. Her father, King Jinpyeong, leapt to his feet and started in the direction of the noise, flanked by several of the Hwarang as well as Lady Mishil and her followers. She followed them against the wishes of her mother, hurrying behind them and ignoring the disapproving glare sent her way by Alcheon Rang, one of Seorabeol's top ten Hwarang. She came abreast of her father as they stood just inside the cover of the trees, barely able to see what was going on.

A group of men were accosting a peasant woman and her daughter. The two were struggling valiantly, but were no match for the much stronger bandits.

Her father was just about to send the signal for the Hwarang to attack, when a new voice began shouting. A boy about her age in peasant's clothing hurtled around a bend in the road. He bent down mid-sprint and straightened, a good-sized rock in his hand, which he proceeded to fling at the men, striking one in the middle of his forehead. He continued forward, barreling into the man who had been holding the two women. As the two tumbled to the ground, the boy shouted for the women to run, then jumped and caught hold of the closest man's feet in an effort to stop him from chasing after them.

Cheonmyeong glanced up at her father to see if he would help the boy, but he seemed content to watch the scene play out.

* * *

Jo ran around the bend in the road, adrenaline pumping through her legs. Before she had met the Doctor she would have been running in the opposite direction to find someone else to help, but now it was wired into her brain to run towards the danger. The sight before her enraged her so much that she let out a shout. Two women were being thrown about and assaulted by four large men.

Without speaking she bent down and scooped up a rock, throwing it at the men, hitting the closest in the face. That was another thing she had had to learn. After getting frustrated with the Doctor complaining about her throwing like a girl during every excursion, she had found a room in the TARDIS and practiced throwing rock at targets until she was slightly better than adequate.

The men were very close now and she used her momentum to leap onto the one holding the women. As the two fell in a wild tangle of limbs she shouted for the women to run, and then proceeded to lunge for another man's legs in an attempt to keep him from chasing after the two.

"You little knave!" The largest man growled at her, his mustache and thick eyebrows making his face all the more frightening. He picked her up by the front of her shirt and brought her face near his, the foul odor of his breath making her gag slightly. She squeaked in fright as he brought his fist up to her face and struck out wildly, one of her feet landing in his ribs and causing him to drop her.

"Get after those women!" He yelled in a slightly strangled way as he wheezed from the blow.

Her eyes widened and she jumped at the other again, desperate to keep them from going after the two.

One of the three struck her in the gut with tremendous force, causing her to stagger, but she held her ground, kicking and punching at them in order to keep them there. Suddenly, the leader came up behind her and brought his fist down on the back of her head, causing her to crumple to the ground instantly.

As she fought unconsciousness she imagined the sounds of yelling and pounding feet, but her eyes felt heavy and her head was ringing, and soon she was dead to the word.

* * *

Cheonmyeong's fists were clenched with nervousness as she watched the boy struggle against much bigger men. His fists and feet were causing some damage, but nowhere near enough. He was beginning to tire, but every time one of the men tried to go after the running women he would renew his efforts and keep them occupied.

Her father nodded at Imjong Rang, another of the ten Hwarang, and instructed for him to bring the women to them. The green-clad Hwarang bowed and, along with some of his men, left the shelter of the trees to intercept the two women.

She glanced up at her father again, but his eyes were set on the boy. He waited until the leader of the vagrants struck an awful blow to the boy's head, initiating his collapse, to send in Alcheon Rang and his men.

The yellow Hwarang and his men rushed over the field between them and the vagrants, who were looking quite bewildered at the sight before them. The Hwarangs' swords glimmered brightly in the sun, and their voices made the men cower.

The battle was won before it even began, a few quick swings of Alcheon Rang's blade and the four were dead upon the ground, their red blood forming small rivers in the settling dirt. One of his men checked the boy's injuries, and then Alcheon hoisted him up over his shoulder, his heading flopping listlessly to the side as it rested against the Hwarang's back.

* * *

When they returned to the rest site, Lady Maya, Cheonmyeong's mother, had no rebuttal for her daughter in front of prying ears, but the look on her face spoke more than words.

Cheonmyeong paid no heed to her mother, though. She had eyes only for the small figure Alcheon Rang had returned with. The two women had been brought before her father, and were now hovering nervously nearby, waiting to be questioned.

When the King and his retinue returned, they quickly fell to their knees, thanking him for his actions, but he merely raised his hand and shook his head.

"It is not me you should be thanking, after all, it was that child who saved you. My soldiers came after."

"Oh I'm so glad he's all right!" The younger clamored, finally catching sight of the boy's unconscious form. "I was sure they would kill him."

"I'm sure his parents are glad to have such a brave, selfless boy as their son." The elder said.

"You don't know him?" The king asked, confused as were the rest in the vicinity. They had assumed he was a relative or a neighbor, so fiercely had he defended them.

"No, not at all." The elder said, shaking her head. "I've not seen him before this day."

Her father continued to ponder on his thoughts, but then spoke to Alcheon, who was still carrying the boy.

"Alcheon Rang, take him to the physicians to make sure nothing is wrong for him. Cheonmyeong, you may go with them if you desire." He ordered, taking note of his daughter's interest in the situation, and knowing that she would go with or without his consent.

"Yes, Sire." Alcheon bowed his head and swiftly turned to where the physicians stood near the king's carriage.

Cheonmyeong beamed and followed behind, leaving the king to deliberate with the remaining Hwarang and Lady Mishil.

"Princess, what has happened?" Kim Yushin's voice suddenly interrupted her thoughts. The Hwarang-to-be was watching the events curiously, along with several of his trainees, excluding Deokman.

"Two women were attacked, and that boy saved them." She explained, pointing to where Alcheon had handed the boy over to the physicians and was waiting for their report. "I think the king was impressed by his spirit." She said with a smile. "We may be acquiring yet another new trainee for Seorabeol's Hwarangs."

She returned to her path, quickly heading towards the physicians. "Alcheon Rang, how does he fare?"

The Hwarang glanced up and bowed his head respectfully. "The physicians say he should be fine. He may suffer a slight concussion, but aside from some cuts and bruises his injuries were not extensive."

She breathed out in relief, and then suddenly gasped in surprise as the boy's eyes suddenly shot open and his small hand clamped around her wrist. Alcheon Rang reflexively began to draw his blade, and she stood as still as she possibly could as the boy's eyes looked around frantically, her own wide with wonder.

* * *

Returning to conciseness felt like bursting through the surface of a lake or pond. Bright colors suddenly invaded her eyes, and her head was aching like none other. Two people were near her, one's slender wrist was trapped in her grasp while the other towered above her. She breathed shallowly, not sure of what was happening or where she was.

"Your eyes!" The smaller figure gasped suddenly, sounding excited. "They're blue! They look like water! I've heard of such, in the West, but I've never seen it before."

What was so special about blue eyes? Lot's of people had them. The other figure still had not spoken, and she could see his hand's firm grasp on the sword by his side.

She released her hold on the female and sat up slowly, her hands clutching her head in agony.

"What happened?" She asked with a groan.

The male hesitated. "You don't remember? Some vagrants were attacking two women and you fought them off."

Bits of pieces of the scuffle came back to her as the throbbing in her head abated a bit, but much of it was still a blur.

"What's your name?" The girl asked.

"Hyun-Gi." She said reflexively, and then frowned, That seemed right, but felt a bit odd to say, as though her mouth were not used to the words.

"Well, part of it suits you at any rate, however I'm not sure throwing yourself at four much larger men can be described as intelligent." The man said, a bit sardonically. "Perhaps we should just call you Hyun as a reminder to get some brains to fill the space up there." He continued, pointing at her head.

She glared at him, but immediately grimaced in pain, causing him to laugh.

"Where are you from?" The girl asked, once again.

Hyun opened her mouth to reply, but found herself unable to determine the answer. Her face paled as she came to a realization. "I, I don't know. I can't remember!"


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hey! Sorry it's been awhile, but now that school is over the updates should be more frequent. Gongju {cong-jew} is the Korean term for 'princess', and pyeha {pay-ha} is the term for 'sire' or 'your majesty' and that is what I will be using for most of the time from here on out. It's been awhile since I saw an episode with this, but according the to translator's notes and subtitles, Alcheon's guild is named 'Celestial Angels' in English, or haneul cheonsa in Korean, so that is what I'll use, though if I'm wrong I would love to be corrected on that! Also, Yushin Rang is the head of the deulaegon kkoch or 'Dragon Flower' guild.

* * *

Hyun wasn't sure just how she had ended up walking, well trudging might be a better description, behind the yellow-clothed guild that was led by Alcheon Rang. Amidst all the confusion, with the gongju firing questions at her in the hopes that she would remember something, and the physicians pulling on her face and peering into her eyes for signs of illness, no one had thought to ask if she were actually a boy, and seeing as it looked as though it would be in her best interest to not say anything on the matter, she hadn't mentioned the fact that she was of the female gender. After the physicians' agreement that the amnesia could be permanent, or merely temporary, the gongju had then pleaded with her father to place the 'boy' into the ranks of the Hwarang. The king had been hesitant, already a new guild had been acquired on this journey due to his daughter's request, but he was overjoyed to be with her again, and the boy's mettle was to be commended, and so he had conceded and offered the proposal to Hyun, who, being over-whelmed by all that was going on, had agreed. Afterwards the king and gongju had forced Alcheon Rang into a figurative corner, resulting in him agreeing to the boy joining his guild, something the Hwarang leader was clearly very unhappy about. The gongju had smiled cheerfully at Hyun, said something about finding 'him' a set of clothing once they got to the capital, and then walked back to her carriage while Alcheon Rang had glared at his new trainee and barked at 'him' to get into line. It had been nearly six hours since then, six awful, agonizing hours of walking. She was already regretting the hasty decision to become a Hwarang. Sweat was pouring down her dirty forehead and down into her shirt where it caused the rough fabric to stick uncomfortably. She didn't think she had ever worked so hard in her life. Alcheon Rang had been sending her glares all through the walk to Seorabeol , but she couldn't even muster up the energy to send one at his unfaltering back in return.

"We halt for the night!" a man's voice carried over the dull noise of marching feet, and the company slowed to a stop.

The Hwarang guilds formed a circle around the main camp with their own separate areas, effectively guarding the royal family whilst garnering individual places for each separate group.

Alcheon Rang immediately called his Hwarang to order, an air of command seemed to follow his very presence and the men were immediately silent.

"There is a stream about fifty yards to the east, I want every one of you to wash yourselves so that you don't smell like pigs when we reach the capital, especially you, Hyun." He said, looking at the trainee with a sneer to her utter mortification.

There was a smattering of 'yes sir's, and the twenty-odd men turned about and headed in the direction of the stream their captain had pointed out. Hyun dragged her feet as slowly as possible, partly from exhaustion, but mostly so that she would have time to think of a way to avoid bathing in front of the others. Her dilemma was solved by a solid arm striking her in the gut, forcing her attention upwards into the unsmiling face of Alcheon Rang.

"Before you bathe, you are going to fill all of our water bags. I don't care how long it takes you, but you will fill and return each and every one, and then you will wash yourself until I am satisfied with your state of cleanliness. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir." Hyun replied rather mournfully, her face falling as he dumped twenty-two water bags into her arms, the weight of them empty enough to make her grimace in anticipation.

She made her way to the stream, the gurgling sound of the water guiding her way. Once there she dropped the bags on the ground by the stream and began filling them. She could haul no more than four at a time, and even that was a struggle. The awkward, jiggling weight of the bags, in addition to her clothes, which had become slightly water-logged due to the difficulty she was having in securing the bags, made the trips far more arduous than they should have been, and she could barely stand by the time she had returned the last bag to their bedding area. Of course, the fact that she had nearly been caught staring by some of the men while they had been bathing didn't help her mood. She hadn't seen anything beyond their lower waist, but the thought still brought a raging blush to her cheeks, and the little voice in her mind was repeating the word 'hormones', whatever that was. It also didn't help that many of the men, including a certain, sadistic Hwarang leader, had very nice looking bodies after years of training.

"Hyun!"

'Speak of the Devil, and he shall appear,' she thought to herself with a groan as Alcheon Rang made his way over to her.

"Are you finished?"

"Yes sir."

"Well then what are you waiting for? Your stench is nauseating." He told her with a harsh look, pointing his finger to the stream. "Don't make me send you back again."

She would have growled or retorted in some manner, which likely would have landed her in a great deal of trouble, but as it was she was too tired to even unclench her jaw. She tottered over to the water once more and barely looked around to make sure she was alone before peeling her clothes from her body and practically falling into the stream. The frigid water was enough to wake her up a bit and she scrubbed hard at her tired body, using reeds and even mud to scrape the grime from her skin and hair. She winced as she explored the cuts and bruises she had achieved from her 'battle' earlier in the day. Her teeth were chattering violently and her skin was covered in bumps by the time she had thoroughly cleansed herself, and she thankfully pulled herself to the bank after quickly scrubbing her clothing with sand from the stream bed. She pulled the garments on after wringing them out to the best of her ability and spent some more time in running her frozen fingers through her tangled hair in an attempt to make it a bit more presentable and easier to deal with in the morning.

Alcheon Rang was still standing by the fire when she finally made her way back to the campsite. He once again blocked her way, this time with the hilt of his sword. He walked around her in a tight circle, his eyes critically evaluating her, he even went so far as to drag his long fingers through her hair in his appraisal.

"Very well, it will do for now. You won't have watch duty until you have some training. I won't have the camp ambushed on the account of some kid's inexperience."

With that he turned and returned to his former position, leaving Hyun to stumble to where she had dropped her pack.

Later that night Alcheon looked up to see the new trainee shivering where he slept. The Hwarang captain shook his head and languidly stood from his position by the fire. He silently walked over to where the boy was lying, removed his blanket from his pack, and spread it over him before returning to his place and adding another log to the flames.

The kid had some inner strength, but that alone wouldn't help him survive in the haneul cheonsa guild.

* * *

It was late the next day when Seorabeol came into view in the distance.

"Welcome to your new home." Alcheon Rang's voice came unexpectedly from her left. She turned to see her commander staring at the distant rooftops.

"Your training as a Hwarang begins in the morning. You had better be ready."

She watched as he continued in front of her and then set off once more, wanting as much time in a real bed as possible before the rising of the sun.


End file.
